


Are you sure?

by Coffeegirl_Alex



Category: Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeegirl_Alex/pseuds/Coffeegirl_Alex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E’ la mia prima RPF, ero un po’ indecisa se provare a scriverla perché raccontare di persone reali e mi ha sempre fatto uno strano effetto, ma alla fine dopo avere visto le foto di questi due al Sundance Festival e averli trovati tanto bellini non ho saputo resistere e ho tentato l’esperimento.<br/>Ovviamente nulla di tutto questo è avvenuto realmente, è giusto il frutto della mia fantasia (malata?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you sure?

Look around you, take a good look  
And tell me what you see  
Are you sure that this is where you want to be  
(Willie Nelson - Are You Sure)

 

 

Zach 

Tempo. Ne è passato parecchio dalle interviste, dal tour promozionale di Into Darkness, dai momenti in cui tu e Chris condividevate intere giornate fianco a fianco. Ora le chiacchiere delle fan sulla bromance tra te e la tua co-star ti sembrano vecchie di un secolo eppure, nonostante questa consapevolezza, ricordi come fosse ieri, il momento in cui avete scoperto le prime fanfiction, e non ti riferisci di certo a quelle sui vostri personaggi ma, a quelle su di voi come coppia. Hai davanti agli occhi la serata in cui tu e Chris ne avete lette alcune e avete riso di gusto. Era stata una giornata particolarmente lunga e Chris ti aveva invitato a bere qualcosa da lui. Non hai idea di cosa ci facesse una cassa intera di birra nella sua stanza d’albergo, il fatto sta che da bere, ce n’era in abbondanza.

New York, 9 maggio 2013

«Pinto eh?» Ti chiede lui, anche se sembra più una constatazione che una vera e propria domanda.  
«Così sembra.» Rispondi.  
E giù un’altra birra.  
«Beh, ci sono storie anche su Shatner e Nimoy.» Ti dice con il tono di chi la sa lunga.  
«Shet-Shetnay.» Biascichi qualcosa di semi incomprensibile prima di scoppiare in una sonora risata.  
«Shatnoy.» Ti corregge «Già ubriaco Quinto?»  
Ti produci in una qualche smorfia perché Chris sorride di quel suo sorriso luminoso e i suoi occhi ti sembrano ancora più azzurri. «Comunque, faccio un po’fatica a immaginarmeli in quel senso, insomma beh, stiamo parlando di Shatner e Nimoy, insomma Kirk e Spock e…»  
Non fai in tempo a finire la frase perché lui ti interrompe.  
«E invece noi?»  
Ti aggiusti gli occhiali sul naso in un gesto nervoso. «Noi cosa?»  
«Noi Zach. Ti riesce più facile immaginare noi?»  
Sgrani gli occhi e torni serio per una manciata di secondi. Butti giù una sorsata di birra, già come se l’alcool ti potesse essere di un qualche aiuto.  
«Non ti seguo.» Gli menti. Hai capito fin troppo bene ma, la consapevolezza che quella di Chris sia solo una battuta è fin troppo radicata nel tuo animo, perciò non puoi permetterti altro se non mentire.  
«Ah no?» Insiste.  
«Smettila di fare il cazzone.» Lo ammonisci.  
Tiri un sospiro di sollievo quando capisci che, finalmente, ha deciso di lasciare cadere la domanda.

E poi così come siete, con tutti i vestiti addosso, collassate sul letto di Chris. La mattina seguente siete entrambi afflitti da un mal di testa martellante e avete appena il tempo di darvi una sistemata veloce per evitare di fare tardi per l’inizio dell’intervista.

 

Sundance Film Festival, Park City, Utah, 22 gennaio 2015

Era davvero più facile da immaginare tra te e Chris? Per tua fortuna, non avete più affrontato l’argomento ma, tu te lo stai chiedendo ancora a oltre un anno e mezzo di distanza e, con l’aggravante che ora sei perfettamente sobrio. Sei consapevole del fatto che, in tutto questo tempo, ognuno di voi e tu per primo, abbia continuato la propria vita, ma forse, almeno per te, nessuno è stato abbastanza importante da levarti dalla testa quello stupido quesito.  
Ti ripeti che devi farla finita con le fantasie da adolescente sul tuo amico etero, eppure non riesci a non essere fin troppo emozionato all’idea che tra un paio d’ore potrai rivederlo dopo tanto tempo. Ti sforzi di mettere a tacere quello sfarfallio che ti tormenta la bocca dello stomaco. In fin dei conti, se ce l’hai fatta a mantenere il controllo delle tue emozioni per tutto il tempo in cui siete stati colleghi, che male può farti qualche giorno al Sundance? Del resto, hai acquisito una certa abilità nel mascherare i tuoi sentimenti.  
Sul piano lavorativo, i mesi trascorsi sono stati molto impegnativi per entrambi, tu a girare I am Michael e Chris con le riprese di Z for Zachariah, perciò non avete avuto molte occasioni di incontrarvi, giusto qualche chiamata e scambi di sms, per lo più ad orari indecorosi a causa del fuso. Si potrebbe dire che abbiate sviluppato un’abilità tutta vostra nel non prenderci mai con il fuso orario.

 

Chris

Cammini lungo i pannelli che recano il logo del Festival quando lo vedi in lontananza. La prima immagine che hai di Zach, è quella di lui avvolto nel suo cappotto scuro che scherza, gesticolando animatamente, con James Franco, la sua nuova co-star.  
Ti chiedi come faccia a non morire di freddo con quell’abbigliamento a tuo parere troppo leggero, dato che tu indossi addirittura una giacca pesante oltre al giubbino imbottito. Continui a guardarlo rimanendo in disparte, senza avvicinarti mentre lui chiacchiera e sorride. Ormai conosci bene Zach e non ti sfugge il fatto che tra i due uomini ci sia una certa confidenza. Te ne rendi conto persino da quella distanza.  
E’ normale, pensi. Nel film sono colleghi, anzi partner. E’ normale che tra loro si sia instaurato un rapporto di complicità. E’ normale, eppure la cosa ti procura un senso di fastidio. Questo non è normale. Proprio per niente. Quando hai cominciato a essere geloso di Zach? Non sei in grado di darti una risposta coerente.  
In ogni caso, valuti che non sia il momento giusto per raggiungerlo, ti giri veloce e stai per andartene quando senti la sua voce pronunciare il tuo nome. A dire il vero, non si tratta proprio del tuo nome di battesimo poiché lui ti ha appena chiamato Capitano in un’imitazione perfetta del tono di voce di Spock. Ti giri di scatto mentre le tue labbra si increspano in un sorriso.  
«E così volevi andartene senza salutare eh?» Ti domanda con il suo tono allegro. Sembra davvero felice di vederti.  
«Non mi sembrava un buon momento.» Ti giustifichi «insomma, eri piuttosto impegnato.»  
«Io e James stavamo discutendo gli ultimi dettagli per un’intervista, in effetti ora devo scappare. Ci vediamo a bere qualcosa stasera?»  
«Da me o da te?»  
«Da te, sei tu quello con le riserve di alcolici.» Ti risponde trattenendo a stento un sorriso.  
Annuisci mentre lo guardi allontanarsi.

Tornato nella tua stanza d’albergo, ti butti sotto una doccia bollente. Dopo avere indossato un paio di jeans scuri e una t-shirt bianca, ti stendi sul letto, il televisore al plasma acceso mentre cominci a fare zapping in attesa dell’arrivo di Zach. Non sono passate che un paio d’ore quando tuo iphone si illumina emettendo un lieve bip. Allunghi il braccio alla ricerca dell’apparecchio che ricordi di avere lasciato sul comodino. Lo afferri e apri il messaggio.  
«Ehi, non so se riesco a sganciarmi. Sono rimaste alcune faccende da definire con James. E’ un problema se arrivo sul tardi?»  
Sospiri.  
«No, nessun problema» Digiti veloce.  
Sospiri ancora e, prima di riporre l’iphone, guardi per l’ennesima volta la foto che James Franco ha postato su twitter, quella di lui e Zach che si baciano in una scena del film.  
Perché non riesci a toglierti dalla testa quella dannata fotografia? Per non parlare poi della foto del threesome dove appare anche quell’altro bellimbusto!  
Eppure sai che sono foto di scena.  
Eppure continui a provare fastidio.  
Quando ormai cominci a perdere le speranze, senti bussare alla porta.  
«Mi dispiace per il ritardo.» Ti dice Zach, sistemandosi gli occhiali sul naso.  
«Non importa, entra.»  
Chiudi la porta alle vostre spalle e stappi in automatico due lattine di birra. Zach si siede su una poltrona e tu sul bordo del letto. Spegni la televisione che era rimasta accesa, un vecchio film in bianco e nero in sottofondo.  
Bevete in silenzio, scambiate qualche battuta sui film in uscita e sul cast ma è come se la confidenza di un tempo si fosse dissipata lasciando al suo posto solo incertezza e imbarazzo. Non sei abituato a quella situazione, per lo meno non con Zach.  
Ne hai abbastanza di quella conversazione troppo formale.  
«Che cosa c’è tra te e quel tizio?» Gli domandi all’improvviso.  
«Quale tizio?»  
«Quello con cui fino a poco fa stavi definendo alcuni dettagli.» Gli rispondi.  
Zach ti guarda, appare genuinamente confuso.  
«Non capisco a cosa tu ti riferisca.»  
«Davvero? Tutto quel tempo sul set, le interviste, la promozione del film…» fai una pausa «insomma, lo capirei.» Concludi, sforzandoti di addolcire il tono di voce.  
«E con questo? E’ un collega ed è anche una persona piacevole. Siamo diventati amici e allora?»  
«Magari hanno già scritto fanfiction anche su di voi, l’hanno fatto?» La tua domanda suona come un’accusa ma non ti importa, vuoi una risposta.  
«Cosa stai cercando di insinuare con questo? Sul serio? Credi che perché sono gay il mio unico pensiero sia quello di infilarmi nei pantaloni del primo che mi capiti a tiro?»  
Ora Zach ha l’aria ferita, non volevi fargli del male. Era l’ultima cosa volevi che accadesse. Ti rendi conto che non hai nessun diritto di reagire a qual modo.

«No io, non volevo dire questo. Sai che non volevo dire questo.» Ti affretti a precisare.  
«Ah no? Perché sembrava proprio così invece.»  
Lo vedi alzarsi di scatto e capisci che ha tutta l’intenzione di andarsene. Devi fare qualcosa e in fretta.  
«Scusami, è che…è complicato. Poi è comparso quel tizio e…» E’ una delle conversazioni più imbarazzanti che tu ti sia mai trovato ad affrontare. Sei ancora alla ricerca delle parole per finire la frase quando Zach, che nel frattempo si è bloccato a metà della stanza, ti interrompe.  
«Pine, se non sapessi che è impossibile, direi che sei geloso.» Le parole sembrano essergli uscite così di getto, senza un piano preciso.  
Tu abbassi il viso, in silenzio, lo sguardo fisso sulla punta delle scarpe.  
«Aspetta tu, sei geloso.» Questa volta le sue parole suonano come una constatazione. Capisci dal suo tono di voce che la rivelazione deve essergli giunta improvvisa.  
«Perspicace Quinto.» Gli rispondi senza sollevare il volto, un sarcasmo del tutto involontario nel tono di voce.  
«Ne sei sicuro?» Ti domanda.  
Tu ti senti un idiota. Gli hai appena fatto quella specie di goffa dichiarazione e lui che fa? Ti chiede se ne sei sicuro. Cazzo! Ovvio che ti senti confuso, è una situazione completamente nuova sebbene ora tu abbia la consapevolezza che quelle sensazioni fossero lì, sopite dentro di te da mesi.  
«Ne sei sicuro?» Domanda ancora.  
Non gli rispondi, non sai da che parte cominciare. Ti stai muovendo su un terreno incerto, del resto sembra che da quando vi siete rivisti tu sia solo in grado di sparare cazzate.  
Questa volta decidi però di tenere la bocca chiusa, non gli lasci il tempo di fare quella domanda per la terza volta, scatti in piedi, ti sporgi, gli prendi il viso tra le mani e appoggi la tua bocca sulla sua in un bacio leggero. A qual contatto Zach sgrana gli occhi ma, non sembra intenzionato ad andarsene.  
«Tu che ne dici, Quinto?» Soffi sulle sue labbra e lui sembra rilassarsi un poco.  
Poi lo senti sorridere sulla tua bocca. «Immagino di doverlo prendere come un sì.» Ti sussurra piano, facendo scorrere le mani lungo la tua schiena mentre inizia a ricambiare il bacio.


End file.
